Sinestro Corps
: "To instill Fear is to instill Order" - Sinestro Corps. History Origin Created by the Anti-Monitor in order to facilitate his plans to feed on New Earth and the Multiverse. Co-created by Sinestro to instill fear in the Universe and the Guardians of the Universe so that they would be force to change the laws of the Book of Oa. Before The Corps The Parallax entity is a space parasite that is the embodiment of fear that was imprisoned within the Central Power Battery on Oa. After a long time, the entity became known as the yellow impurity, the cause for the Green Lantern's weakness with the color yellow. After Sinestro went rogue, he was banished by the Guardians of the Universe to Qward in the Anti-Matter Universe. When he returned, he wielded a power ring which used yellow energy. After various encounters with Earth's Green Lantern Hal Jordan, he was imprisoned within the Central Power Battery. There he was able to use his ring, which uses fear, as opposed to willpower, as a power source, to awaken Parallax from hibernation. From here, Parallax and Sinestro were able influence the fall of Hal Jordan and instigate the fall of the Green Lantern Corps, leaving one last Green Lantern: Kyle Rayner. Order Establishment With the Green Lantern Corps restarted with the return of Hal Jordan, Sinestro has founded the Sinestro Corps and has been actively recruiting members, offering yellow power rings and a role in the Corps to those who can "instill great fear". Members of the Corps are immediately taken to Qward to "...be subjected to psychological and physical reconditioning". The Sinestro Corps works in sectors, much like the GLC. Qward now has a huge yellow "Central Battery" on it, like the one used on Oa. Arkillo, a large and muscular vicious alien is enslaving all the Weaponers of Qward and forcing them to continuously build new yellow rings, programmed to breach the barrier between anti-matter and matter universe and find and recruit new ring-wielders. Arkillo also serves as the Sinestro Corps' drill sergeant, similar to Kilowog's role in the GLC. Enkafos serves as a strategist and advisor. Known members, other than the Corps' namesake and Arkillo, include Karu-Sil, raised by animals; Despotellis, a sentient virus capable of attacking Lanterns from the inside; Bedovian, the sniper of the Corps, capable of taking out a target from three sectors away while living off of the fungus growing on his "hermit crab" like shell. Recently, the Sinestro Corps attempted to recruit Batman, known even to some alien races for his great formidablity and ability of instilling great fear in others. However, Batman's willpower combined with his previous brief exposure to a power ring allowed him to reject the yellow ring before it took him to be properly trained and molded into one of Sinestro's warriors. The yellow ring then sought a replacement and selected Amon Sur, the disgruntled son of Abin Sur, who was on Earth and attempting to steal Hal Jordan's ring. Forcing The Prophecy Upgraded Manhunters started to appear throughout the universe. Hal Jordan encountered one on Earth and, with Guy Gardner, followed their trail to Sector 3601. Hal and Guy found several Green Lanterns, all of who were assumed to have been killed during the Emerald Twilight saga, and the Manhunter's new grandmaster Hank Henshaw, the Cyborg-Superman. The Manhunters were defeated and Henshaw's head was brought to Oa. The Book of Oa has a forbidden chapter on cosmic Revelations, which included the following prophecy: After his interrogation, the Guardians learned that Henshaw is aware of the fifty-two parallel universes and that if New Earth was destroyed, the new Multiverse would collapse and the Anti-Matter Universe would take its place. Two of the Guardians, Ganthet and Sayd, warn the other Guardians not to ignore the prophecy because it could destroy the Green Lantern Corps. Sinestro Corps War Once the Sinestro Corps were at sufficient strength, Sinestro ordered an assault on Oa. While his corps rampaged across the the Guardians homeworld, Sinestro was breaking the will of Kyle Rayner, who had been captured and brought to Qward by a yellow power ring. Revealing that Ion was in fact a seperate entity from Rayner, and that his agent Despotellis had killed Rayner's mother, Sinestro succeeded in breaking his will, offering him up as the new host for Parallax, who had somehow escaped the Central Battery on Oa and was waiting in the Qwardian Central Battery. Their assault on Oa resulted in accomplishing their mission of freeing Superman-Prime and Cyborg Superman. Hal Jordan, John Stewart, and Guy Gardner, the Green Lanterns of Earth, went to Qward to rescue their friend, along with the Lost Lanterns, who were ordered to rescue Ion at all costs. The Green Lanterns were able to rescue Ion, though at the cost of Ke'Haan and Jack T. Chance's lives, but failed to rescue Rayner. The Earth Lanterns then returned to Earth to enlist the aid of their comrades in the Justice League, while the Lost Lanterns returned to Oa. Meanwhile, Sinestro dispatched Arkillo and Enkafros to lead a force of Sinestros to destroy Mogo, who was responsible for guiding the Green Lantern Rings throughout the universe. They had enlisted the aid of Ranx The Sentient City and the Children of the White Lobe to help them. A force under Kilowog and Salaak led a counterstrike, with Kilowog sending a small squad to neutralize Ranx. However, the Lanterns inability to kill handicapped them, allowing the Sinestro Corps to gain significant ground. Just as Kilowog all but admitted defeat, their power rings began transmitting a message: the Guardians had amended the first law of the Book of Oa to allow lethal force against the Sinestro Corps. Learning that they are in danger, the Sinestros break ranks in panic, while rookie Lantern Sodam Yat ends the battle by destroying Ranx. Mere moments after the battle's end, Jordan broadcasts an S.O.S. announcing that Sinestro is attacking Earth, using a New Warworld to transport their Central Battery as well. Earth's heroes assist the Green Lanterns, and Jordan and Rayner are able to break Parallax's hold over the latter, while Ganthet and Sayd, banished from the Guardians for their "heresy", imprison Parallax in the Earth Lanterns' personal power batteries, while Sinestro leads a force to attack Coast City. The Anti-Monitor then arrives at the battle raging in New York, and begins absorbing positive matter, hoping to destroy Earth, and with it the multiverse. However, the Guardians arrive to deal with the Anti-Monitor himself. John Stewart and Guy Gardner come up with the plan to use Warworld's Yellow Battery to damage the Anti-Monitor. The two Lanterns throw Warworld at the Anti-Monitor, while the Green Lanterns raise a shield around the Anti-Monitor and Warworld to contain the blast. The explosion significantly cutting through the Anti-Monitor's armor and killing Hank Henshaw as well, shutting down the Manhunters. Superboy-Prime then betrays the Anti-Monitor, throwing him across the universe, but is warped into the multiverse when one of the Guardians sacrifices himself to destroy Prime. At Coast City, Sinestro uses the Manhunters to drain Jordan and Rayner's power rings, only for Jordan to use a Manhunter power skull to drain Sinestro's. The three fight across Coast City, where Jordan finally defeats Sinestro. With their senior command removed, the Sinestro Corps withdraws. Post War Though the Sinestro Corps was defeated, the Rings were still being sent to seek out new bearers. One of these was Mongul II, who decided to take over the leaderless Sinestros. A number of them refused, so Mongul killed them and took their rings for his own. Mongul eventually made his way to Ater Clementia, using the Black Mercies to cause nightmares among those who were attached to them. Mongul was defeated and left for dead by a Lantern team under Gardner and Rayner's leadership, though Mongul survived and escaped without the Lanterns knowledge. He made his way to Daxam, which he conquered to serve as the homeworld of the Sinestro Corps, which he still claimed leadership over. Meanwhile, many in the Sinestro Corps began a campaign to terrorize the Green Lantern Corps by targetting their families. The Quintet, a group of five siblings, began targeting the families of rookie Lanterns and delivered their eyes to a training facility. After they were neutralized, the Sinestro Kryb began targeting Green Lanterns expecting newborn children, killing the parents and taking the children. She was later captured by a group of Green Lanterns under Rayner, with the help of the Star Sapphire Miri Riam, who took Kryb with her to Zamaron, in an attempt to be rehabilitated along with other female Sinestro Corps members. Seeking to restore their leader and end Mongul's coup attempts, a group of Sinestro loyalists began plotting to rescue him. When the Green Lanterns were transfering the imprisoned Sinestro to Korugar for his execution, the Sinestro Corps ambushed them, only to be in turn ambushed by the Red Lantern Corps and captured along with Sinestro. After a second successful rescue on Ysmault, Sinestro was informed of the Star Sapphires and Mongul's coup attempts. Returning to Qward, Sinestro revealed a secondary Central Power Battery to his loyalists, and instructed them to rescue the female Sinestro Corps members on Zamaron, then gather on Daxam's moon for his inevitable counterattack against Mongul. Equipment *Qwardian Power Battery *Qwardian Central Power Battery *Book of Parallax Transportation *Flight Weapons *Qwardian Power Ring Oath *Lantern Oaths See Also *Sinestro Corps War *Green Lantern: Sinestro Corps War *List of Current Fallen Sinestro Corps Members *List of Possible Fallen Sinestro Corps Members Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *According to Ethan Van Sciver, the ring's symbol is based on ancient carvings made by beings who had looked into the gullet of Parallax and survived. *The current page image erronously shows the Blue Lantern Corps symbol in the upper left corner, as originally printed in Blackest Night #0. The corrected image, with Sinestro Corps logo, is reprinted in Agent Orange. In Other Media *The Sinestro Corps makes its first animated appearance in Green Lantern: Emerald Knights as a prophetic tale told by a captured Atrocitus who tells Abin Sur a tale of the future where Sinestro creates his own Corps that destroys the Green Lantern Corps along with the Guardians. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Sinestro_Corps *http://www.comicvine.com/sinestro-corps/65-42352/ Category: Teams Category: Sinestro Corps